


"I love you"s

by okkaaaaayyy



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaaaaayyy/pseuds/okkaaaaayyy
Summary: Emotions were not Logic's strong suit, that was for sure. So of course he was troubled by the words "I love you."Luckily he's got his boyfriends to help him out with that dilemma.





	"I love you"s

Emotions were definitely not Logic’s strong suit. 

It was in his very name. Logic had nothing to do with the icky too personal things that were feelings. Unless someone wanted to know where they came from or the actual process of emotions in the brain, in which case he had numerous books he could show them explaining the subj-

He was getting off track again. 

The point was that Morality dealt with emotions, and Logic didn’t touch them with a ten foot pole. (Not to say that he didn’t _have_ emotions, because all the sides did. His were just considerably dimmed, just a Morality’s were considerably heightened.)

So, when Logic thought about it, it really did make sense that he was the last in the relationship to say “I love you.”

However, it really didn’t make sense that he was thinking about it so much. It shouldn’t matter enough to make a daily appearance in his mind, because logically they all knew he cared about them, even if he didn’t say those exact words. 

And yet. . . 

Morality had said it even before they had all started dating. Because Patton was the emotional one, and it obviously didn’t make sense for him to _not_ tell them his feelings, as positive as they were. He told them loved them as friends and more. His love seemed unconditional when it came to them, weather it was platonic or romantic, and “I love you” was a common phrase out of his mouth. 

And Prince, ever the romantic one, had first said it to Logic and Morality on an almost-over-the-top-date (held in Thomas’ kitchen both because Prince had wanted to cook and it wasn’t like they could actually go anywhere to eat). And later, when Anxiety had joined their relationship, Roman had done it again (this time in the commons, so they could watch a marathon of Disney films in celebration). His “I love you”s were sprinkled in every other day or so, a constant friendly reminder. 

Anxiety, even, had muster up the courage to say the simple words before Logic. It had been a quiet night- nothing special, no big gestures or anything, and yet it was so undeniably. . . _Virgil_ that it had seemed perfect. They’d been lying in someone’s bed, watching something or the other, and he’d just said it out of the blue. The words floated in the air, wobbly and timid, but definitely welcome. “I love you”s from Virgil were few and far inbetween, but that made them all the more special, in a way. 

All three of them had said it, and that left Logic the odd one out. He cared deeply for all of them- there was no doubt about that -but he couldn’t find it in himself to say the words. Feelings were such a foreign concept to him that to jump to love, even while they were all happy together and had been for months, seemed too overwhelming. And even with this explanation understood in Logic’s mind, it still bothered him. . . He wondered if it bothered the others. . . ? Rolling over in bed, he shut his eyes and wished he could stop thinking about it. 

(Knowing full well that he wouldn’t, of course). 

******* 

Of course, with all these thoughts running through his head, it was only a matter of time before it all came to some huge, unpleasant culmination.

They had all been in the. . . guest bedroom (although no guests used it and the four of them did. It was basically an unbiased room because being in each other’s rooms for sleeping mixed them up beyond belief; and okay, he knew letting Prince name the room had been a bad idea because that name didn’t even make sense). He was fairly certain that they had been watching Steven Universe, a favorite among the four of them and a nice alternative to another Disney film. And Logic had been pressed against Anxiety, Prince on his left, Morality on the right of Anxiety. The playful banter on all sides of him had lulled him into a peaceful state of half sleep and half drowsy thought. 

Except, surrounded by the three of them, of course his thoughts brought him back to the same dilemma he had been stuck on the previous night. The train of thought was calm at first -just a problem to mull over while he relaxed, but the further he got into it, the more he began to feel worse and worse. 

It could’ve been the closeness to Virgil that was making him uncharacteristically nervous. While they could all touch each other without too much consequence, sometimes close contact could result in emotions or traits rubbing off on another side for a brief amount of time. 

The anxious trend of his train of thought was stronger than usual because of Virgil, for sure, but if Logic moved farther away from the other, Anxiety would no doubt over analyse the action and think there was something wrong with himself.

A thought popped up in his head, and at that point he wasn’t even hearing the soft talking of his boyfriends. Because what if there was something wrong with _him?_ Why was he so unwilling to say “I love you” when everyone else had said it so easily? Could he even feel love? What if he couldn’t return everyone’s feelings? What if they didn’t want to wait around for him and decided they didn’t want to love him anymore? He didn’t want to live like that, on the outskirts of their relationship; he didn’t think he- 

“-ic? Logan?” 

Logic blinked at the loud voice, concerned and very close to him. All three of the sides were staring at him, confusion and worry clear on their faces, but Prince had been the one to speak. The sound of Steven Universe played on, filling the background with quiet noise. 

“Logan, are you okay?” Prince ventured again, and Logic realized he had never answered the previous question. 

He shook his head, although the action did little to clear it. “Yeah, I’m. . . Fine- just thinking is all.” Except that was a lie and they all knew it; Logic was curled along Anxiety like the other was a safety line (despite Anxiety possibly making the issue worse, albeit unknowingly) and probably looked a little less than put together. 

“Can you tell us what you were thinking about, love?” Morality chimed in. 

“I suppose. . . That it would be beneficial to consult you three.” Logic spoke. He didn’t _want_ to tell the others, but he was logic, and that side of him (most of him, really) demanded he do the thing that would probably make him feel better sooner. Telling the other sides would ensure resolution, at the very least.

“I. . . You all have said the words ‘I love you,’ correct?” He didn’t wait for an answer they all already knew. “That is a fairly common thing for people in a relationship to do, after all. But, ah- I haven’t said it yet- and I do want to, I swear; it’s just that I don’t think I’m ready yet. But all of you have said it so I feel silly because that’s what people in relationships do and-”

He was cut off by Roman placing a gentle kiss on his lips, ending his train of thought as quickly as it had started. 

Morality spoke up now, smiling in the kind way he always did. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that you can say ‘I love you’ whenever you feel comfortable with it. We’ll all love you no matter how long it takes, sweetie.” 

Anxiety nodded before adding in. “Yeah, no, my pride aside, it took me forever to psyche myself up enough to say that. It depends on the person, and you’re the logical side, so it makes sense you would need a little more time.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you say it sooner or later- our relationship is still good and it’ll continue to be good. Until and after you say ‘I love you.’” This time it was Prince, talking with the usual glamour, so familiar it was comforting. 

“Thank you guys. . .” He hoped they could tell how grateful he was; he was feeling better already, with the confirmation that all was well. Of course they would be supportive. Of course he would feel better after speaking up.

They spent the rest of the night watching Steven Universe (singing along, on Roman’s part), snuggling in a warm pile and relaxing until sleep overcame them all.

******* 

It was months afterward when Logic finally said the three words. 

They were sitting in the commons, going over video ideas for Thomas. Princey and Anxiety were arguing quietly, but in a soft way that was more of a game they played than anything with stakes or consequences. On his right, Morality was snuggled into Logic’s side, apparently in deep concentration as he thought. And Logic sat there in the middle of it, not even thinking of the video, but rather instead how cute all his boyfriends were and how lucky he was and how they were all so different and special and how they all loved _him_ and _each other_ , and feelings still weren’t his strong suit, but-

“I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, it's actually kind of hard to write a character that is pretty much just logical??? Oh well; I've been really into Sanders Sides lately, so here's this!


End file.
